Survival Of The Fittest
This is the first episode of The Light In The Darkness Story In an apartment building in Concord, New Hampshire, a woman is scared for her life. She calls her boyfriend, Leo, over the phone “Hey, Leo,” the woman called. “Yeah, Sarah,” Leo replies. “There’s something that you’re gonna need to see,” Sarah states, “They’re saying the dead are coming out of their graves.” “I bet they’re just joking,” Leo replies, “It is April Fools’ Day after all.” “No. This is real. Get out of the city now,” Sarah orders. “I’ll meet you outside. See you later,” Leo states. “Bye, Leo,” Sarah replies. Sarah then hangs up the phone. She then runs down the stairs. “Sarah, you’re a little scared,” Isabel states. Isabel is Sarah’s mother. “The dead are coming out of their graves. We’re gonna need to go. My boyfriend Leo is here to pick us up,” Sarah replies. “The government can easily resolve this matter,” Isabel replies. “Don’t get your hopes up,” Sarah replies. “I won’t dear,” Isabel replies. The doorbell then rings. “I’ll open it,” Isabel states, “I bet that it’s Leo.” She then opens the door, only to find a walker standing at the front door. The walker then pins Isabel to the ground. “KILL IT! KILL IT!” Isabel shouts. Isabel then grabs the hammer and kills the walker, saving her mother’s life. Leo’s car then pulls into the driveway. He then sees the dead walker lying at their feet. “Looks like they were real all along,” Leo states. “Grab everything we need,” Sarah states, “We’re leaving.” Leo, Sarah, and Isabel all packed all the food, blankets, drinks, pillows, weapons, and other useful items they can find and they hop into Leo’s car, driving away from the house. “Leo,” Sarah states. “What,” Leo replies. “I’m not sure that the military can deal with all of these walkers,” Sarah states. “Why’s that?” Leo asks. “There’s too many of them,” Sarah answers, “They will eventually overwhelm the military.” “Why are you being so negative,” Leo states, “Can’t you have some positivity in your life?” “I want to have a more realistic outlook on life,” Sarah replies. “That’s no fun,” Leo replies. “Where are we going anyways?” Sarah asks. “A campground not far from here,” Leo answers. “Okay,” Sarah replies. “I’m honestly glad I brought my knitting kit,” Isabel states. “I’ve always known that you love knitting,” Sarah replies. Isabel then smiles at her daughter. Leo then stops the car. “We’re here,” Leo states. They then get out of the car. They look at the campground. “It looks deserted,” Sarah states. “That makes it a great place to be,” Leo replies. They then enter the campground and they get set up. “Is this whole place ours?” Sarah asks. “Yes,” Leo replies, “My family owns this campground.” “I need to lay down,” Isabel states. “What’s wrong Mom?” Sarah asks. “Nothing,” Isabel answers, “I’m just tired.” “I’m just glad that you’re alright,” Sarah states. “I’m glad you’re alright too,” Isabel replies, “It hasn’t been the same since my husband died.” “I know,” Sarah replies, “I miss Dad too.” That night, while they were sleeping, an older man snuck into the camp, startling Sarah. She walks to see what was going on and she sees him. “Who are you?” Sarah asks. “I am Ryan Bates. I served this country in Vietnam,” Ryan answers. “What are you doing here?” Sarah asks. “I came here for some supplies,” Ryan answers, “I eventually came here. I need a place to stay.” “All right. You can stay,” Sarah states. “That’s nice,” Ryan replies, “I’m glad that I met someone as nice as you.” Leo and Isabel then wakes up. “Who is this man?” Leo asks. “This is Ryan Bates,” Sarah answers, “He will be staying with us.” “If you want, I can teach you how to survive,” Ryan states. “I’ll do it,” Sarah replies. “Me too,” Leo replies. “I don’t know,” Isabel replies, “My legs are sore.” “That’s settled. Leo, Sarah, you will be taught how to survive in this new world,” Ryan states. Cast *Sarah *Leo *Isabel *Ryan Bates Deaths None Trivia *First appearance of Sarah. *First appearance of Leo. *First appearance of Isabel. *First appearance of Ryan Bates.